havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigll 026 Main
6:29:22 PM DM: So, previously... 6:31:30 PM DM: You guys have been looking for these four stones called Way Stones, that should help you find a path to Sigil. Once in Sigil, you will need to find Queen Aurilandur who has taken refuge there after The Summer Court seized her lands all the way back in...like...session 11 of the OG game. 6:34:10 PM DM: After finding one in Enora, home to Quill, you travelled to the continent of I'oxuzush, specifically starting outside the major port city of Doccordun. There, you learned a bit about the land. You learned you were in the Zajarune Desert, you learned that there wasn't as much of an arcane presence here as other places (making Rune kind of stand out) and you learned of a city called Rekh Ghedad that, apparently, people don't go to much. 6:34:42 PM *** Rune always stands out! *** 6:35:01 PM *** Rune probably seemed like a terrifying evil demoness/goddess to these people though. *** 6:35:46 PM DM: But, most importantly, you found a map to the Temple of Webrys, which, thanks to Hank's visions, you believe to be the resting place of the second stone. You hired two guides, a half-orc/half-drow druid named Alite and a Tortle nature-lover named Rolly. 6:36:07 PM DM: ((They didn't necessarily think she was evil, but some did believe she was a goddess)) 6:36:33 PM DM: And, naturally, having paid for two guides and having a map...you got lost almost immediately. 6:38:16 PM DM: Alite managed to get some answers as you stopped at an oasis (using her druidic abilities). However, while stopping, you also found a mostly destroyed wagon, seemingly belonging to traveling magician Zoreth, who you recently learned never showed up to a gig in Doccordun. 6:38:44 PM DM: ((...oh fuck, Osenas is traveling with you guys too. I forgot about him. ...eh, I'll worry about it if it ends up mattering.)) 6:40:32 PM DM: Traveling a bit further on, you found two other women, a half-elf and a half-orc (Jil and Rhiam, respectively), seemingly under siege by "The Breaker" a dangerous and powerful figure people have been warning you about. However, thanks to Quill's dispel magic, you found the attack to be purely an illusion. An illusion set up by a little kobold you caught trying to escape nearby. 6:41:13 PM DM: After interrogating the tiny, scared creature, you learned he was sent by someone he only referred to as "the giant woman" and he would lead you to her. 6:41:31 PM DM: And that brings us up to speed. Let me know when you guys are ready. 6:44:22 PM Rune: ((I am!)) 6:44:28 PM Quill: (Yep!) 6:44:45 PM DM: ((Ok, was a lot of text. Wanted to make sure everyone was caught up.)) 6:45:24 PM DM: So, you guys are now traveling on foot, since the kobold is leading. 6:45:51 PM DM: Osenas, who is hoping to rescue a fair maiden in distress, is now hyper-charged. 6:45:59 PM DM: Alite seems...anxious. 6:46:35 PM Quill: What's the over-under on this being Zoreth? 6:47:11 PM DM: Jil: "I mean...we and the boss was captured." 6:47:34 PM DM: Jil: "Bunch of weird orcs and goliaths and stuff, wearing cloaks. We were locked in some bunker place." 6:48:12 PM DM: Rhiam: "We was gonna bust out and come back with help." 6:48:23 PM DM: Rhiam: "...which...I guess is what we're doing." 6:48:38 PM DM: Rhiam: "...we are really good at this rescue thing, Jil." 6:49:01 PM *** Rune is watching Osenas like a hawk. *** 6:49:18 PM Rune: We're help. 6:50:02 PM DM: Taeral: "We are often quite helpful. Mostly in situations where fire is appropriate." 6:51:01 PM Rune: We don't only set things on fire. 6:51:30 PM DM: Osenas: "I've only seen you set things on fire like...two three times." 6:51:37 PM Rune: Quill can turn things into slugs, too. 6:52:04 PM Hank: There is a fair amout of fire. 6:52:29 PM DM: Can I get some perception checks from everyone? 6:52:53 PM Rune: Only when it's necessary. 6:52:56 PM Rune: And at least you know what it is now. 6:53:14 PM Hank: (( 4 )) 6:53:26 PM Rune: ((14!)) 6:54:42 PM Quill: ((24!)) 6:55:30 PM DM: So, Hank, you're kind of overwhelmed with keeping everyone else on track, but Rune and Quill, you guys do notice that, as he's walking, the kobold seems to be digging in a bit deeper as he walks and you think he might be trying to burrow his way out and escape. 6:55:46 PM Quill: Hey, hey. 6:56:10 PM DM: Kobold: "GAH! I wasn't nothing! I mean...yes?" 6:56:21 PM Quill: I can banish you to hell. So. 6:56:34 PM Quill: Behave. 6:56:40 PM DM: Kobold: "...Hell is bad, yes?" 6:56:49 PM Quill: Yes. 6:57:00 PM DM: Kobold: "...ok...behave...yes." 6:57:08 PM DM: He stops doing and keeps leading you. 6:57:19 PM Rune: Also, I really can set you on fire. 6:57:30 PM Rune: I'd rather not, though. 6:57:54 PM DM: That seems to get his attention. He may not know what "hell" is, but he knows "fire". 6:59:31 PM DM: Ok, so, for the sake of time, you spend the better part of that day walking. You're all starting to get a bit tired and talking about camping as dusk sets, when you come over a dune and the kobold points to a stone mass not too far off. 6:59:40 PM DM: Kobold: "She live there. Big city." 6:59:51 PM DM: Jil: "Rekh Ghedad." 6:59:52 PM *** Quill watches Alite. *** 7:00:29 PM Rune: ((Do we know anything about that? I've forgotten.)) 7:01:45 PM DM: ((Rekh Ghedad is a city ruled by Queen Velea. People in Doccordun didn't seem to like her much. Apparently, the city's become much more insular.)) 7:02:07 PM Rune: ((ooh, right.)) 7:02:12 PM DM: ((Jil and Rhiam escaped from the city, so Zoreth is being held there.)) 7:02:21 PM DM: ((But you don't know by whom or why.)) 7:02:23 PM Rune: All right, let's keep going, then. 7:02:53 PM DM: Alite: "Um...so...wasn't gonna say anything, cause I didn't want to spook him but...uh...we've kind of been followed this whole time." 7:04:01 PM Rune: By what? 7:04:16 PM Quill: Someone who speaks Undercommon, apparently. 7:04:16 PM DM: Alite: "...um...a sand worm." 7:04:34 PM Quill: You're not going to feed us to him, right? 7:04:39 PM DM: Alite: "Oh, no. I speak undercommon when I talk with animals. I find it easier." 7:04:50 PM Rune: Do sandworms normally follow people? 7:05:04 PM DM: Alite: "I actually was hoping I could convince him not to eat us if I promised to feed him the guys we were gonna meet." 7:05:14 PM DM: Alite: "...but I can't do that if they're in the city." 7:06:24 PM Rune: Should I set him on fire instead? 7:07:10 PM DM: Alite: "...I mean...we could try fighting him if you want. ...I'm not sure we'd win, though. They're...this is not your average creature, here." 7:07:22 PM DM: Alite: "...if we're all flying, we might be able to get away from him." 7:07:47 PM DM: Alite: "We'll likely lose the element of surprise, though." 7:08:26 PM Quill: We're not exactly a subtle group. 7:08:55 PM DM: Rolly: "....I.....have....seen....a....worm....consume....five people.....in....one....bite." 7:09:04 PM DM: Rolly: "....it....was....not.........pretty." 7:09:40 PM Quill: Could we get everyone flying? 7:09:48 PM Rune: Oh, I should think so. 7:10:01 PM Rune: I'll throw up again. 7:10:02 PM DM: Alite: "I've still got a bird form left, I can carry people." 7:10:29 PM Quill: I can get three people. 7:11:18 PM Hank: I can get 1 other person with Kai. 7:11:46 PM DM: Anna: "I can grab a person as a bird." 7:11:53 PM DM: Belza: "We can each grab one." 7:12:24 PM DM: As you talk, Rune, having the highest passive perception, you notice some of the sand behind you is starting to shift. 7:12:33 PM Rune: I'll just use a spell to fly. That usually isn't... oh, let's get airborne now, the sand is moving! 7:12:46 PM *** Rune casts Fly and gets the heck up! *** 7:13:12 PM *** Hank gets on Kai and grabs Jim *** 7:13:49 PM DM: Alite and Anna shift and Belza and Tiprus grab Osenas and Jil, respectively. 7:14:19 PM DM: I would like all of you to roll dex saves. You get a plus three to the roll, because Hank has a thing. 7:15:10 PM Hank: ((16 )) 7:15:55 PM Rune: ((7. Oh dear.)) 7:17:44 PM Quill: ((10!)) 7:17:58 PM Quill: ((SPICE)) 7:18:41 PM Rune: ((The spice MUST flow.)) 7:18:59 PM DM: Hank, you manage to take off really quickly. Quill, you're a little slow on the draw and end up behind the erinyes. 7:19:42 PM DM: Rune, unfortunately, flying is not your favorite thing and you don't take off well, and you are not able to get as high as you need before a MASSIVE purple worm springs up. 7:19:51 PM DM: And he is going to make a bite attack against you. 7:20:29 PM DM: It's a 14 to hit. 7:20:40 PM Rune: ((Oh yeah, that hits.)) 7:20:52 PM DM: Then you're going to need to make another dex save. 7:21:09 PM Rune: ((16, if I don't get Hank's bonus on that.)) 7:22:12 PM DM: Thankfully, you are able to move right before he swallows you, but you get cut badly on the teeth, and a good chunk of the bottom of your robes is gone. 7:22:33 PM DM: You take 14 points of damage. 7:22:37 PM Rune: Ow! 7:22:58 PM DM: Ok, so the escape order is as follows. 7:23:09 PM DM: Hank is in the front with Kai and Jim. 7:23:44 PM DM: Behind him are the erinyes carrying Osenas and Rhiam. 7:24:15 PM DM: Quill is flying beside Rolly and Jil as Anna and Alite are keeping speed with bird form. 7:24:33 PM DM: Rune, you're in the back with a flying and freaked out kobold beside you. 7:24:45 PM DM: And you're being chased by a giant mouth with a worm attached to it. 7:25:32 PM DM: Does anyone want to do anything other than fly to escape? Keep in mind, the worm is still in striking distance of Rune and the Kobold. 7:25:50 PM Quill: ((Hold on, checking spells. 7:27:06 PM Quill: ((I'm going to Banish the worm. Or try. Gotta get within 60 ft.)) 7:28:08 PM Hank: (( If I am within 30 feet I will cast Sanctuary on Rune.)) 7:28:30 PM DM: Ok, Rune has sanctuary. What's the save on Banish? 7:29:46 PM Quill: ((17 CHA.)) 7:30:28 PM DM: ((And he has a -3 to CHA)) 7:30:46 PM Quill: (((Oh, wait, shit.)) 7:30:53 PM DM: ((...what?)) 7:31:24 PM Quill: ((Fly is concentration. Who else am I flying right now? If it's just me, that's fine, someone can catch me.)) 7:31:57 PM | Edited 7:32:07 PM DM: ((I believe that both Rolly and Jil were caught by your spell.)) 7:32:18 PM DM: ((...but you kind of already said you were doing it.)) 7:32:53 PM Quill: ((Yep. That's fair. I think Quill just saw his girlfriend almost eaten and panicked.)) 7:33:34 PM DM: So, as the worm moves to swallow Rune whole, this time, he suddenly...stops existing in the space. 7:33:43 PM DM: He just pops out of existence. 7:33:53 PM DM: And Quill, Rolly and Jil are all falling. 7:34:09 PM Quill: (This is more interesting anyway! 7:34:42 PM *** Hank will move Kai to catch whoever is closest *** 7:35:16 PM DM: Ok, you're gonna have to double back a bit as they're about 10ft behind you. 7:35:28 PM DM: But Kai is super fast flying. 7:35:47 PM DM: Alite's gonna make a grab for Rolly and Anna's gonna go for Quill. 7:36:15 PM DM: ...and they both boff their rolls badly and miss. 7:36:35 PM Hank: How high up are we? 7:36:43 PM DM: Hank, make a dex check with advantage because of Kai. 7:37:03 PM DM: ...how fast is the speed with fly? 7:37:32 PM Hank: (( 19 )) 7:37:35 PM Quill: (60 ft per round.)) 7:37:49 PM DM: Ok, Hank, that is enough to grab, but you can only save one this round. 7:38:01 PM DM: I'd say you're all about 40-50 feet up, depending. 7:38:50 PM Hank: ((didnt we have a carpet?)) 7:39:01 PM Rune: ((Yes.)) 7:39:05 PM DM: ((You do. You can try and unroll it now if you want.)) 7:39:21 PM Quill: ((Who has it?)) 7:39:51 PM Hank: ((Quill and Rune used it so one of them probabyl)) 7:40:18 PM DM: ((I believe Quill used it last...you can try and unfurl it if you want.)) 7:40:28 PM *** Quill will try! *** 7:40:49 PM DM: Ok. Rune, with fly's speed you can run to try and catch someone if you want. 7:41:10 PM *** Rune does try to catch someone! Who is there to catch again? *** 7:41:33 PM DM: If Quill's unfurling you have Jil, the half-elf manager you just met or Rolly, the Tortle. 7:41:50 PM Hank: (( didnt I catch someone?)) 7:41:57 PM DM: ((You didn't say who.)) 7:42:11 PM DM: ((Give me a name)) 7:42:38 PM Hank: ((Jil since the other two had other people trying to catch them)) 7:42:52 PM DM: Ok, then Rolly's the last one. 7:42:52 PM Rune: ((I'll grab Jil.)) 7:43:00 PM Rune: ((Oh! I'll grab Rolly.)) 7:43:21 PM DM: Ok. Make a dex save for Rolly, with hank's +3 bonus cause he's in space with you. 7:43:40 PM DM: Quill, make me an arcana check. 7:44:07 PM Quill: ((23!)) 7:44:24 PM DM: Quill, as you fall with the carpet, you can activate by instinct now. You level off again, no problem. 7:44:50 PM DM: Hank, you successfully snag Jil and pull her on, but Kai's beginning to sag and you feel that he's not happy with this situation. 7:44:54 PM Rune: ((9, yikes.)) 7:45:11 PM DM: Rune you reach, but he falls right past you. 7:45:23 PM *** Quill will aim toward Rolly once Quill has the carpet under control. *** 7:45:40 PM Rune: Help! 7:45:48 PM DM: Ok, Quill, make a dex check at disadvantage, cause this is a lot for you to do in a short amount of time. 7:45:57 PM DM: You still get the +3 though. 7:46:15 PM Quill: ((11. Or, 14.)) 7:46:32 PM DM: You try and angle it back around, but Rolly's already fallen past you too. 7:47:02 PM *** Hank is going to have Kai do a straight dive right for Rolly. *** 7:47:21 PM DM: Too late to grab him anymore, Rolly turtles up into his shell and you guys watch as he seems to fall...slower. 7:47:55 PM *** Hank still heads for the ground as quickly as possible because of overloading on Kai. *** 7:48:32 PM Quill: I can only keep it gone for a minute! Move! 7:49:04 PM DM: Rolly unturtles as he lands and plops down to the ground gently on his feet. 7:49:28 PM DM: Rolly gives you a thumbs up. Hank, I am going to make a strength check for Kai. 7:49:40 PM Hank: I have three people on a horse not exactly the most movable situation! 7:50:07 PM Rune: Transfer some of them to the carpet and pick Rolly up! 7:50:15 PM *** Quill goes down to pick people up on the carpet. *** 7:50:26 PM DM: You're able to pull up at the last second and Kai remains airborne, but only hovering a bit above the ground. 7:51:37 PM DM: I'm gonna say that all took a round, because of all the stuff done and it takes another round to grab Rolly on the carpet. 7:51:56 PM *** Hank also transfers Jil to the carpet. *** 7:52:08 PM DM: So, 12-15 seconds have passed by the time you're moving again. 7:52:32 PM DM: And, as you're about halfway to the city, the worm comes back. 7:52:36 PM DM: And he is PISSED! 7:52:48 PM DM: He tunnels under and you can see him pursue you in the sand. 7:53:26 PM Rune: Now what? 7:53:33 PM DM: As you approach the city, you also take note of some catapults being loaded. 7:54:19 PM DM: You guys watch as a large firey rock is launched towards you. 7:54:55 PM Quill: ((refresh me, did we have any reason before to go to the city? )) 7:55:14 PM DM: ((Nope. Just trying to find Zoreth.)) 7:55:39 PM DM: Anyway, the rock lands wide, but you can see they're not actually targeting you. They're going for the worm. 7:56:08 PM DM: Because now a giant ass worm is about to wreck their city and they're a bit miffed about that. 7:56:36 PM DM: You guys hightail it for the city? 7:56:56 PM *** Rune does not. *** 7:57:08 PM Rune: Don't go into the city! Try to keep it in range of the catapults! 7:57:18 PM *** Quill nods, and does so. *** 7:57:33 PM *** Rune acts accordingly. She wants that thing dead, and preferably not trying to bulldoze the city down. *** 7:58:31 PM DM: A few more shots are fired from the city, one finally colliding with the worm. 7:59:14 PM *** Hank hears this and moves to be the closest person in our group to the worm. *** 7:59:48 PM DM: The worm pops up again and a few more shots graze it. 8:00:15 PM DM: It considers going after Hank, but seems to ultimately decide that this isn't worth the trouble and burrows back down and away. 8:00:48 PM *** Rune then heads for the city. *** 8:01:00 PM *** Hank follows *** 8:02:15 PM *** Quill reluctantly follows. *** 8:02:19 PM DM: As you approach, a small group seems to come out of the gateway to meet you. They are headed by an orcish man, wearing sapphire blue armor, and carrying a long sword. 8:02:48 PM DM: He has well kept hair and a well groomed beard and two very small tusks. 8:03:15 PM *** Rune will land. *** 8:03:26 PM DM: Behind him are two goliath men, dressed in black spiked armor and helmets consuming their faces. 8:03:36 PM DM: As you land, the orcish man is watching you in awe. 8:03:46 PM DM: He dismounts his horse and approaches you. 8:04:04 PM DM: "...greetings. Pardon me, do you speak the common tongue?" 8:04:11 PM Quill: Most of us, yes. 8:04:23 PM *** Quill sets the carpet almost down. *** 8:04:42 PM DM: "...excellent. That...I...I'm sorry it's just...you were flying." 8:04:59 PM Rune: Well it wouldn't have been very sensible to walk with sandworms around, would it? 8:05:30 PM DM: "I should say not. ...are...are you wizards, by chance? And...are you dangerous?" 8:05:39 PM *** Rune is extremely self-conscious about how much blue and white striped leg she's showing right now. *** 8:05:53 PM Rune: I'm a wizard, and yes, very dangerous. 8:06:08 PM Quill: But not to you. 8:06:14 PM DM: ((She's probably also feeling a bit of pain as the creature nearly took her leg off.)) 8:06:23 PM Quill: We don't mean any harm. 8:06:27 PM Rune: Do you have any clothes shops that are open right now, do you think? The worm ate my dress. And chewed on my leg. A lot. 8:06:37 PM Quill: Anna? Can you heal her up? 8:06:46 PM DM: Anna lands and de-birds. 8:07:08 PM *** Hank will lay on hands for Rune. *** 8:07:16 PM *** Rune snaps at the guy, preemptively, "Don't look. " *** 8:08:03 PM DM: He immediately looks up and signals to his men. Hank, you understand the command to be "Look away". The two goliaths look at each other, seemingly confused...then do indeed look away. 8:08:21 PM Hank: (( you get back all 14 h.P Rune )) 8:08:34 PM Rune: ((Yay!)) 8:08:49 PM Rune: ... I mean, you can look at my face, that's fine. 8:09:47 PM DM: He looks at your eye level, again. "I...um...I can lead you to a shop, but...I...hurm. If you are wizards, I am commanded to request your presence at the palace. Queen Velea wishes to speak with any magically inclined people who may be coming through." 8:10:25 PM Rune: I am not going to meet a queen of any kind wearing half a dress. It's either going to be shops first, or no dress at all, at least that's dignified. 8:11:10 PM DM: One of the goliaths looks down at that. It's hard to tell through the helmet, but you get the sense he's rooting for "no dress at all". 8:12:02 PM *** Rune would be fine with that. She doesn't really care about nudity, just showing up looking half-assed. *** 8:12:46 PM Hank: Shops first than an audience with the queen. 8:13:05 PM Hank: I am sure you know of a shop on the way to the palace? 8:14:08 PM DM: "Yes. Naturally. Um...is there a desired level of fashion? We would be happy to repay you any cost if those of your ability need clothing to reflect your status." 8:14:26 PM Quill: We do. 8:14:46 PM Quill: We have, after all, been traipsing through the desert for the past little bit. 8:15:08 PM Rune: I just want something that wears well and fits properly. 8:15:50 PM Quill: ((16 for insight on this guy. )) 8:17:12 PM DM: He leads you into the city. As you enter, you see the streets are surprisingly empty for a city only just hitting dusk. Many shops appear to be closed. 8:17:29 PM Rune: Why is it so quiet? Where is everyone? Don't you have elves here? 8:18:43 PM DM: "Um...in order. Curfew has been established by Queen Velea and her commander Vaatu in the wake of the Breaker attacks. Probably in their homes. And...no we don't really have elves here." 8:19:13 PM DM: "But, don't worry, I am sure many shops will make exceptions for the Queen's Guard and supply you with clothing." 8:19:56 PM DM: And you do indeed come to a store that the woman running it is willing to open, once she sees the men in uniform. 8:20:28 PM Rune: That must be very bad for your economy. 8:20:55 PM DM: She shows you a number of outfits in roughly your size, although most are a bit too big for you in the waist or bust. 8:21:45 PM *** Rune goes with some blue mage robes if she can. Most of those are normally loose. *** 8:22:28 PM Quill: Why does your Queen want to speak to magic users? Is it a problem here, or does she need magical help? 8:23:14 PM DM: "The Queen has an offer she wants to propose. I was told that I should let her give the offer herself, though." 8:23:51 PM Rune: We have significant others, so if it's that kind of proposal we'll have to say no thank you. 8:24:34 PM DM: He turns very red. Or green, really. Cause orc. "I um...I...it's not me you will need to turn down, if that is the offer." 8:25:17 PM Hank: Have any other magic users come through recently? 8:25:35 PM DM: "...I don't believe so, no." 8:25:55 PM DM: One of the goliaths steps forward. "You are the first and only ones, so far." 8:26:28 PM Rune: No offense, I'm sure you're a very nice person. Anyway, let's go. What's a good inn around here for when we're done? 8:27:11 PM DM: Orc: "I can show you one when we're done. But if you take the offer, I believe you will be offered space in the palace." 8:27:44 PM | Edited 8:27:54 PM DM: Jil: "...what do you know about a magic user traveling through here a couple weeks back in a caravan?" 8:27:56 PM DM: Orc: "...I um...don't?" 8:28:54 PM DM: Anyway, do you go with him to the palace? 8:29:03 PM *** Rune does. *** 8:30:15 PM DM: Ok, you guys continue on to the palace, which has a very...new look to it. It looks recently built and expensive. 8:31:55 PM Rune: Is this a new palace? 8:32:00 PM DM: As you enter, you are lead to a throne room, a large room carved from marble painted a dark blue color with a statue of an orcish woman looming over a black throne. A long table rests between you and the throne with guards posted on either side. 8:32:03 PM *** Quill does, , cleaning himself and his friends up a bit with presti. *** 8:32:36 PM DM: Orc: "Yes, built after Velea overthrew our past king. He was a cruel and wicked man." 8:33:00 PM DM: Orc: "By her command, we tore down all influence of him." 8:34:32 PM Rune: That doesn't sound very budgetarily sound. 8:34:36 PM DM: Two new figures enter the room as you speak. One is an orcish woman. She is dressed in furs that cover up her chest...somewhat, and a leather thong protecting her private region, but is otherwise left in a very naturalistic state. 8:35:12 PM DM: Behind her is a large goliath woman just rippling with muscle. Her head is shave and she is covered in blue and green tattoos and carrying a large axe. 8:35:45 PM DM: The guards kneel as they enter. And you can see the orcish woman is the spitting image of the statue behind her. 8:36:05 PM DM: Velea: "Greetings mages. We thank you for joining us this evening." 8:36:23 PM Rune: You're welcome. 8:36:43 PM Rune: Don't your legs get cold? 8:37:47 PM | Edited 8:37:57 PM DM: Velea: "Not much. We live in a desert, so it is quite warm during the day. It is colder at night, I shall be covering up soon to prepare for bed. But for now, I'd rather enjoy the last bits of the dry heat the Zajarune provides." 8:38:32 PM Rune: Oh, that makes sense. 8:38:59 PM DM: Velea: "In case it was not immediately apparent, I am Queen Velea, the great unifier of Rekh Ghedad." 8:40:06 PM Rune: I'm Rune. 8:40:21 PM Rune: This is Quill and Hank. 8:40:27 PM *** Rune introduces the gaggle of NPCs too. *** 8:40:52 PM DM: Velea motions to the woman behind her. "This is the captain of my Queen's Guard. Vaatu, the walking mountain." 8:41:23 PM *** Quill waves. *** 8:41:50 PM DM: Velea: "If you like, you may sit. Food has been provided too, if you are hungry." 8:42:16 PM DM: You look and see the table in the room is loaded with food. Meats and fruits and other things that...must be really hard to maintain in a desert. 8:43:06 PM Rune: ... what's your annual gross domestic product? 8:43:19 PM DM: Velea: "...I'm sorry?" 8:44:11 PM DM: Vaatu: "I fear we are getting off-topic. My queen...the offer." 8:44:39 PM DM: Velea: "Yes! We have need of you." 8:44:43 PM Rune: For what? 8:45:34 PM DM: Velea: "Our people have, for centuries, been deprived the means of arcane study." 8:45:57 PM DM: Velea: "Promises of guild presence in our lands were half-met and eventually abandoned. And our people suffer as a result." 8:46:36 PM DM: Velea: "We want to learn the ways of arcane arts. In particular, we want to gain the means to protect ourselves." 8:47:10 PM DM: Velea: "And...we want you to show us." 8:48:08 PM Rune: You want to know fighting magic? 8:48:28 PM Rune: Are you sure you're not asking because you want to, for example, "unify," AKA "conquer" all your neighboring nations? 8:50:09 PM DM: Velea: "Unification is an important means of protection. By unifying the factions here in Rekh Ghedad I have brought order to a city that was once in chaos. And now, the Breaker runs rampant in our desert." 8:50:29 PM Rune: Who is the breaker, anyway? 8:50:48 PM DM: Vaatu: "A dangerous threat. One that must be stopped, immediately." 8:51:11 PM DM: Vaatu: "It is my men who bring back the bodies he destroys." 8:54:01 PM Quill: There's a good chance that our path is going to bring us in contention with the Breaker. 8:54:23 PM DM: Velea: "Or, maybe your path ends here." 8:54:54 PM DM: Velea: "You could help train a new generation of wizards. Isn't that the hope of all wizards?" 8:55:07 PM DM: Taeral: "...not for me, frankly." 8:55:12 PM Rune: No, thank you. 8:55:40 PM Rune: We'd like to know more about the Breaker, though. 8:55:55 PM DM: Velea: "We...I...I have reports." 8:56:18 PM DM: Vaatu's face changes a bit and she seems to be trying to peer around Rune. 8:56:37 PM DM: Vaatu: "Who's there? Behind you." 8:56:54 PM Rune: I don't know what you're talking about. 8:57:52 PM DM: Vaatu: "...why would your path cross with the Breaker's, anyway?" 8:59:16 PM DM: Velea: "Vaatu, I can handle..." 8:59:50 PM Quill: ((SOMEONE ELSE ROLL INSIGHT, I'M BAD AT IT) 8:59:50 PM Rune: He doesn't sound very nice. 9:00:13 PM Rune: ((18 insight!)) 9:01:21 PM DM: Vaatu: "...if you are hiding something that could be a security risk." 9:01:51 PM Rune: I'm not hiding anything. 9:03:04 PM Rune: I see a very expensive very new castle, a reputation as a conquerer, and a strict curfew, and I'm wondering if the Breaker is really just a rebel or something and if you're a reasonably good queen or if you want to take over the world or something daft like that. 9:03:30 PM DM: Kobold: "I AM BREAKER!" 9:03:48 PM DM: Vaatu: "...you!" 9:04:09 PM DM: Kobold: "I sorry! She tell me to! She tell me wait with scary coins!" 9:04:27 PM DM: Kobold: "I just want shinies! Please let me go!" 9:06:01 PM Rune: You know, I can set you on fire with my brain. 9:06:37 PM Hank: So Vaatu why have you been faking breaker attacks? 9:07:18 PM DM: Vaatu: "He is obviously lying! My queen, they are clearly dissenters, here to take you down. I will have my men arrest them at once." 9:07:55 PM | Edited 9:08:13 PM Hank: Who is in charge here Velea you or Vaatu? 9:08:26 PM DM: Make a persuasion check. With advantage, cause the kobold just confessed. 9:08:37 PM Rune: You invited us. 9:08:55 PM Rune: We're not here to take anybody down or up or anywhere else. 9:09:00 PM Hank: (( natural 20 , 27 total)) 9:09:12 PM DM: Velea: "Vaatu...what is going on here?" 9:09:21 PM DM: Vaatu: "My queen, they--" 9:09:41 PM DM: Velea: "VAATU! What. Is. Going. On. Here?!?" 9:10:22 PM DM: Vaatu: "...there will always be threats and chaos, my queen. Always be enemies within. Only an enemy without could keep us unified." 9:11:42 PM DM: Vaatu: "It was hard at first. Spreading the rumors, providing the bodies. The magician finally gave us a way to give the Breaker a face." 9:11:54 PM DM: Velea: "What magi--?" 9:12:41 PM Rune: Go on. 9:12:55 PM DM: Vaatu: "But now will be the hardest part. A group of assassins, impersonating wizards, came in to kill you. I managed to kill them...but too late." 9:13:34 PM DM: Vaatu: "I am sorry, my queen. I believe you have moved us forward...but I serve Rekh Ghedad." 9:14:12 PM *** Rune fireballs Vaatu. *** 9:14:16 PM *** Hank is going to charge Vaatu *** 9:14:37 PM DM: ...now we roll initiative. 9:15:07 PM Rune: ((8!)) 9:15:09 PM DM: ((If it's too late, we can pick up here next time. I am happy to keep going, though.)) 9:15:45 PM | Edited 9:15:55 PM Quill: ((I'm good.)) 9:16:37 PM Hank: (( 1 ... of course nat 20 to nat 1 should have expected it)) 9:17:23 PM Rune: ((I don't have a job anymore, soooo.)) 9:17:34 PM DM: ((Ok, then)) 9:19:50 PM DM: Ok, so, Rolly acts first. 9:20:19 PM DM: Rolly, moving faster than you have ever seen him move, and faster than most people you've seen moves, attacks one of the guards going for his swords. 9:20:55 PM DM: He misses the first strike, but uses flurry of blows to get two more. He hits once and crits once. 9:21:41 PM DM: The guy looks hurt and stunned. 9:22:05 PM DM: Jim pulls out her crossbow and fires two shots at Vaatu. 9:22:51 PM DM: Both shots go wide, but distract her long enough for Velea to disengage and run. She calls to her guards. "You are still my Queen's Guard! Guard your queen!" 9:23:39 PM DM: Vaatu, for her turn will rage, lighting up her blue-green tattoos. 9:24:00 PM DM: "I AM THE BREAKER! AND I WILL BREAK YOU ALL!" 9:24:16 PM DM: She charges Rolly and attacks. 9:24:47 PM DM: She hits him. 9:25:29 PM Quill: (Question. Is the time between now and when we got up to the palace long enough or restful enough to have been a short rest?) 9:25:48 PM DM: ((...sure.)) 9:26:35 PM DM: ((...so, this fight's mostly gonna be you guys watching me move pixels around, apparently...sorry. ^^; )) 9:26:53 PM Quill: ((Just means I get my 2 spell slots back.)) 9:27:07 PM DM: ((Right!)) 9:27:18 PM DM: Belza goes in for two attacks. 9:27:25 PM DM: No, three, she gets three. 9:27:45 PM DM: One hit, two miss. 9:28:20 PM DM: And the one attack that hits barely seems to graze her. 9:29:11 PM DM: I am gonna have Anna and Tiprus hold their attacks until they know better who is attacking. 9:29:18 PM DM: Quill, you are first up. 9:30:06 PM Quill: ((SO the only one that is definitely hostile to us is the Breaker.)) 9:30:49 PM DM: ((Right now Vaatu is actively hostile, but you get the sense that the ten elite goliath guards in the room with you are not on your side. The other guards seem undecided.)) 9:31:46 PM DM: I am marking elites red, in case it is unclear who is who. 9:33:19 PM *** Quill casts Hex on Vaatu, then, as a bonus. And she has disadvantage on strength skill checks. Then will blast her twice with Eldritch blast. *** 9:33:34 PM DM: Ok. 9:34:13 PM Quill: ((does a 19 hit?)) 9:34:21 PM DM: ((Yes)) 9:34:30 PM Quill: ((15 on the first, 12 on the second.)) 9:34:47 PM DM: Oof, that hurt her. 9:35:21 PM DM: I'm gonna double back and say Tiprus moves to protect the queen. 9:35:37 PM DM: ((What's the range on Eldritch blast?)) 9:36:40 PM DM: Oh, 120 feet. Yeah, you're fine. 9:36:47 PM DM: Ok, the elite guards are attacking now. 9:37:19 PM DM: One will attack Belza, two go after Rolly. 9:38:25 PM DM: The one attacking Belza misses, the two do hit Rolly. 9:38:57 PM DM: Rolly takes 12 damage. 9:39:15 PM DM: Two attack Tiprus, and one strikes the queen. 9:39:33 PM DM: All three roll crap and miss. 9:39:46 PM DM: The other four pull out bows and will attack each of you. 9:40:41 PM DM: Scratch that. 9:40:58 PM DM: Two spend their turns getting on the table. One will attack Anna, another attacks Rune. 9:41:14 PM DM: That's a natural 1 to hit Rune. 9:41:20 PM DM: But a natural 20 on Anna. 9:41:39 PM DM: Anna takes 14 points of damage. 9:41:57 PM DM: Rune, your turn. 9:42:08 PM DM: Do you still wanna fireball? 9:42:31 PM Rune: ((Asking you a question first!)) 9:44:07 PM *** Rune is Not Amused, and casts Wall of Fire instead. *** 9:45:32 PM DM: Of the 10 elite guards, only three make the save. 9:46:09 PM DM: All of them get burnt pretty bad. The one Rolly attack earlier is now burnt up and dead. 9:47:01 PM DM: Vaatu also fails her save, but the fire doesn't seem to hurt her as much as you assumed it would. Her skin seems to her resisting the fire. 9:47:21 PM DM: Anything else before you end your turn? 9:47:33 PM Rune: Maybe you survivors should stand down. 9:47:47 PM DM: Roll intimidation 9:47:59 PM Rune: ((15.)) 9:48:17 PM DM: Ok, you'll see if they end up listening or not. 9:48:26 PM | Edited 9:48:42 PM Rune: ((Plus whatever you get for straight up frying a whole bunch of people who aren't used to war magic.)) 9:48:58 PM DM: Now Alite goes. 9:49:18 PM DM: She looks around, and seems kind of freaked out. 9:49:33 PM DM: Her eyes end up going pure white and a bolt of lightning comes down on Vaatu. 9:50:29 PM DM: And Vaatu rolls a nat 1. 9:51:01 PM DM: Again, though, it doesn't seem to hurt her as much as it should, but damage is clearly dealt. 9:51:22 PM DM: The guards, for their turn, in fight. 9:51:40 PM DM: Most of them seem to side with the queen and the few who don't are being apprehended. 9:51:51 PM DM: One will attack the guy attacking the queen right now. 9:52:14 PM DM: He whiffs, but his heart is in the right place. 9:52:34 PM DM: None of them really more to defend you, though cause...like...they don't really care about you, no offense. 9:52:43 PM DM: And now Hank's turn. 9:54:30 PM *** Hank will try to get as close to vaatu as I can. *** 9:54:59 PM DM: You can get within 20ft of her. 9:57:00 PM *** Hank will cast beacon of hope *** 9:58:14 PM DM: ((...ok...what's that do?)) 9:59:54 PM DM: Ok, Rolly, Belza, Jim and Alite are now protected by Beacon of Hope. 10:00:22 PM DM: Which brings us back to Rolly. 10:00:39 PM DM: Rolly's gonna attack all three options in his range. 10:01:01 PM DM: And misses everyone but Vaatu, whom he crits on. 10:01:37 PM DM: Vaatu's almost at half her HP...almost. 10:02:05 PM DM: Jim will fire two crossbow bolts, with sneak attack. 10:02:31 PM DM: He hits Vaatu. 10:02:46 PM DM: She mostly just glances it off. 10:03:16 PM DM: Vaatu's now gonna focus on Belza. Two reckless attacks, great weapon master. 10:04:32 PM DM: Both hit, the first was a critical. 10:04:39 PM DM: So, she gets a third swing. 10:05:12 PM DM: ((Wait...Rune does Wall of Fire do any damage if she starts her turn in the fire?)) 10:06:37 PM DM: Yeah, she's gonna move and Belza and Rolly get free hits. 10:07:05 PM Rune: ((I believe so, yes.)) 10:07:32 PM Rune: ((Check the text from when I cast it.)) 10:07:34 PM DM: Belza whiffs, Rolly's strike hits, but doesn't do much damage. 10:07:48 PM DM: ((I checked the text. It's only if she ends her turn in it. So she moved)) 10:07:54 PM DM: Now she's looming over Hank. 10:08:35 PM DM: Belza, for her turn's gonna try and grapple her with some rope she's acquired. 10:09:02 PM DM: And Vaatu snaps the rope. It does nothing. 10:09:08 PM DM: Quill You're up. 10:10:44 PM DM: Quill 10:10:51 PM DM: Calling Quill 10:12:29 PM Quill: (Sorry, soryr, had to feed the cat.)) 10:12:38 PM Quill: (Is the queen still being attacked? 10:12:49 PM DM: Yes. 10:13:02 PM Quill: (Also Vaatu has disadvantage on strength skill checks, just to remind.)) 10:13:16 PM DM: Yep, but Belza rolled a one. 10:13:54 PM Quill: ((Ahh, can't help that.)) 10:14:04 PM *** Quill makes a blast at the Queen's attacker. *** 10:14:28 PM Quill: ((10 damage.) 10:14:43 PM DM: He looks really rough but isn't quite dead yet. 10:14:58 PM *** Quill takes his second blast at that one. *** 10:15:17 PM DM: He is now VERY dead. 10:15:18 PM Quill: ((12 on that one.)) 10:16:20 PM DM: That your turn? 10:18:50 PM DM: ...I will assume that's his turn. 10:19:22 PM DM: The guards, having now been roasted by the scary tiefling and seen their friend turned to strawberry jam....are fleeing. 10:20:22 PM DM: Vaatu: "Where are you going? Come and save Rekh Ghedad! COME BACK!" 10:20:35 PM DM: She turns her eyes towards Rune. "YOU!" 10:20:47 PM Rune: What? 10:21:30 PM DM: Vaatu: "You did this! You filthy witch! I will mount your head above the throne, as a warning to all who would oppose me!" 10:21:41 PM DM: ((Btw, your turn, Rune)) 10:21:44 PM *** Rune rolls her eyes. *** 10:27:58 PM *** Rune shoots three scorching rays at her. *** 10:28:48 PM DM: ((So, that's a nat 20, nat 1 and a 13 to hit?)) 10:29:09 PM Rune: ((I think so!)) 10:29:49 PM DM: Ok. Unfortunately, only the first one makes contact, but it does seem to do damage. 10:30:00 PM DM: Vaatu's starting to look a bit rough. 10:30:25 PM DM: Alite, for her part's, gonna run up and make two short sword strikes. 10:31:02 PM DM: Both of which just glance off her with no effect. 10:31:04 PM DM: Hank. 10:31:46 PM *** Hank will attack Vaatu *** 10:32:59 PM Hank: (( a 19 and a 20 to hit)) 10:33:08 PM DM: Both hit 10:33:58 PM Hank: then bonus action compelled duel which will drop beacon of hope. 10:34:45 PM DM: She fails her save. She is compelled to duel you. 10:35:29 PM Hank: that ends my turn 10:35:58 PM DM: Ok, because they don't want to end the spell and incur her wrath, both Rolly and Jim move to help Velea. 10:36:08 PM DM: Vaatu, meanwhile, squares in on you, Hank. 10:36:39 PM DM: "I'll come for you in a bit, witch. First, I'm going to see what your friend has inside his shiny metal casing." 10:36:59 PM | Edited 10:37:13 PM Rune: Mostly lots more Hank. 10:37:24 PM DM: ((That's a 28 and an 18 to hit you, Hank)) 10:37:40 PM Hank: 28 hits 18 misses 10:37:47 PM DM: ((Ok then.)) 10:38:10 PM DM: 8 points of damage, then. Not her best effort. 10:38:46 PM DM: Belza moves to attack her. 10:39:16 PM DM: And she doesn't land a single hit. 10:39:22 PM DM: Poor Belza. 10:39:34 PM DM: Tiprus, on the other hand, goes for a bow strike. 10:39:51 PM DM: And rolls a nat 1. 10:39:58 PM DM: Quill, you are up. 10:41:23 PM DM: Quill 10:42:05 PM Quill: ((Thinking.)) 10:42:16 PM Quill: ((Is she still compelled dueled?)) 10:42:25 PM Hank: (( no)) 10:42:33 PM DM: ((Belza kind of wrecked that)) 10:43:24 PM *** Quill will cast Suggestion at her. DC 17 Wis. "You should set down your weapon, and sit down quietly on the floor, and count to 243." *** 10:44:02 PM DM: ..................................................so....that's how this ends then. 10:44:08 PM DM: Because she rolled a three. 10:44:21 PM DM: So, she does, in fact, put her weapon down and begin counting. 10:44:34 PM Rune: Quill, sometimes I really love you. 10:44:43 PM Rune: Someone tie her up already, please. 10:45:14 PM DM: Belza is on it. 10:46:09 PM DM: ...I think we'll end here. 10:46:31 PM Rune: ((Damn, let me do one thing first!)) 10:46:36 PM DM: ((Ok)) 10:48:30 PM *** Rune turns to the Queen and says, "Now, if I were you I would rethink all the advice she gave you, stop trying to conquer your neighbors and work on developing your economic base to get your people closer to prosperity, because for one thing when people aren't prosperous and see all this luxury going on in fancy rich people's homes, that's how rulers get their heads chopped off. Also, it's daft." *** 10:48:41 PM Rune: ((Look, it wouldn't be a session without Rune yelling at someone.)) 10:49:08 PM DM: ((...fair enough)) 10:49:26 PM DM: Velea, still kind of freaked out just kind of...nods...you think it might've gotten through. 10:54:02 PM Quill: ((Rune for new Royal Advisor.)) 11:02:33 PM Rune: ((Queen or nothing!)) 11:03:06 PM DM: ((...I mean...the queen is prone right there. She could totally pull a Klingon promotion if she wants. :) )) 11:07:17 PM *** Rune would never. ***